


Poor Unfortunate SOULs

by OMsRandomWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Deltarune Spoilers, F/M, Kris/Chara/Frisk use They/Them pronouns, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader does NOT remember resets, because I have no idea who the Reader should be with, pairings to come later - Freeform, reader is female, that's for you to decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: All around the Multiverse, Frisks Charas and Krises are losing their Determination and Hope. You, a college dropout and part time secretary for an insurance firm, have been chosen to fix whatever is causing the Fallen Children to simply drop dead where they stand. Pairing to be DETERMINED laterBASED OFF OF THE GLITCH BUT WITH MY OWN TWISTS; DELTA RUNE SPOILERS AHEAD





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726867) by [LazyRainDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer). 



> OK SO I DIDN'T PLAN ON DELTARUNE COMING INTO THE STORY SO SOON BUT RALSEI IS TOO CUTE AND THE PERFECT CHARACTER TO START THIS OFF!
> 
> Anyways, this story is part of NaNoWriMo, which means 50k+ in 31 days. I plan on doing around 1.7k chapters (31 chapters as a chapter per day) and no, the story isn't going to stop at 31. This story will hold bits of my own AUs, and what can only be shots in the dark for DeltaRune, which, btw, is an official AU of Undertale(!!!).
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling! I'll update every 3 days or until NaNoWriMo is over, then it'll go to every Tuesday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day at work goes wrong.

Staring at the computer screen in shock, you watched as the application closed itself, and to be honest, you were a bit afraid on what would happen if you launched the program again. Would it be like Omega Flowey and jumpscares, or did it just erase all of your data because you had forgotten to do a few things?

Sighing, you stood up and stretched, making sure to keep an eye on the clock. If you wanted to be on time, you had to leave, like, five minutes ago. “Damnit,” you mumbled, quickly shuffling through your clothes to pick out some nice slacks and a reasonably looking blouse. “I should’ve waited until after work, fuck.”

Pulling your hair up into a messy bun, you grabbed your purse and ran out the door, waving to your neighbors as you went by them. Three years ago, you had found a small indie game that changed your life. And earlier today, the creator of the said game had released a new chapter for the characters, using some you knew very well on top of introducing new characters you grew to care for.

Some might call it odd, getting attached to a video game within minutes, but Undertale’s gameplay want meant for someone who played with peace and love for all. You paved your way in the fandom, though silently. Many knew they could go to you to find out certain facts for AUs, and with this newest release, you had to be prepared for when you got off of work.

Which led you to your current conundrum: _work_ . You didn’t hate it, persay, but you weren’t about to devote the next 40 or so years of your life to it. You worked at a small insurance firm as the receptionist, and while the pay was decent enough, it almost wasn’t worth it when it came to some of your co-workers. You pushed through the doors with a huff and quickly go to your desk, grinning slightly at the coffee cup sitting there. Like you had said, only _some_ of your co-workers did you wrong, but no one was willing to admit who kept giving you your favorite coffee. They kept insisting it just appeared out of nowhere.

You just figured it was James, a sweet little paper-pusher for your boss, the owner of the firm.

Logging into your computer, you took a sip of the coffee and just about choked as green, life-like anime eyes blinked back at you, a grin forming on the creature’s face. If you hadn’t known better, you would’ve sworn that Ralsei was trying to communicate with you, but luckily, you knew he wasn’t real.

Hell, the game he was in was literally only released 4 hours ago!

“Did you guys do something to my computer?!” You called out, and judging by the looks you were given, the only one who touched your things was you. “Damn… ok, this is kinda freaky now, but… ok?”

You bit the spacebar twice and frowned when the lock screen didn’t scroll up. Then, something happened. Your hands were suddenly stuck to your desk as text scrolled across the screen. _Y/n? Is that really you?_

“What the hell,” you whispered, watching as the box blinked, waiting for you to type. Realizing you could now move your arms, you looked around to see your co-workers frozen in place, as was outside. “What the _fuck?_ ” Looking around once more, you took a deep breath before slowly starting to type. _Who are you? How are you doing This?_

_Y/N, you know me! We met today, a couple of hours ago. I'd understand if you forgot, many don't believe in the universe anyways._

That… answered nothing, but your hands were still stuck.

_I'm Ralsei, and we need to talk, face to face. What I have to explain can't be said through a screen and dimensional wall. You might never know who's listening in._

You blinked as the words faded, mouth dry and mind running a mile a minute. Undertale and Deltarune couldn’t be real; they just… _couldn’t_. They were games…! But you had always supported the thought of Alternative universes, where anything could happen or be real.

 _Why me?_ You typed instead, swallowing thickly as you saw those green eyes blink and then sparkle.

 _You’re kind, and caring. In the short time that I knew you, you always thought with the best intentions. I need that,_ we _need that now, more than ever._

‘We?’ You mouthed, frowning a bit as you drummed your fingers, trying to figure out what to do. The world was  _ frozen _ , for God’s sake. It wasn’t as if you could just walk away from the computer!  _ Will I be able to come back to my world? Or, should I want to visit someone, would I be able to find them? _

_ If you truly need it, yes. Portals between Dimensions are… tricky, especially here in the Dark Dimension. _

With a sigh, you rubbed your forehead before thinking back to earlier.  _ Ok...I guess. _

_ Wonderful! Take a deep breath; Kris told me it hurt crossing the Dimensional Wall the first time they did it _ .

**_Wait, what?!_ **

Before you could do anything, a black hole appeared under you and you let out a scream as you started to fall, pressure slowly building all over your body to the point of pain and blacking out…

* * *

 

You woke up with a groan, your head pounding like a stampede had ran over it. “You’re awake!” A familiar voice said, a bit too loudly for your current taste. “Here, this will help; hold still please.” You dared to open up your eyes enough to see a black paw reaching over, a green glow emitting from it as it hovered over your body. Slowly, your pain disappeared.

“Ralsei?” You mumbled, and the goat-sorcerer-prince nodded. Ok, so the game really wasn’t playing up his cuteness… which meant you were probably screwed if you ever meet Asriel, MK, Frisk/Chara or the babybones. “You could’ve given me more of a warning.”

“O-oh… I’m sorry Y/N.” he mumbled, and you felt a kick to your heart.

“Hey, no sad faces, ok? I probably should’ve expected it, seeing as it’s how Kris and Susie got here too.” You ruffled the cowlicks on his head, grinning as he laughed. Standing up, you looked around and felt a cold shiver run down your spine.  “Ralsei, how long can a human be in this dimension?”

“It depends on where you came from.” He answered. “If you come from a world where magic is regularly used, you can stay here for at least three weeks. If you come from a world where magic is known but not used, it’s a week at most.”

“And where magic isn’t known or used?” You asked, dread building in your stomach.

“A day at most. Which is why you need to leave soon. Once you’ve built up enough magic resistance, you’ll be able to stay here long enough to help Kris.” He answered, green eyes looking sad.

“Ralsei, what’s happening? Why am I needed in worlds I didn’t even know actually existed?” Your questions made him pause and glance up at you from under his glasses.

“We should find a place to sit down for this.” he answered, leading you into his castle and into what seemed to be a sitting room. “You’ve seen the end of the first chapter; Kris… lost their Determination. Something in the time from when they left to when they fell asleep made them snap.”

“But… that’s not all that happened.” You said, a bit cautiously.

“We know. When someone with a Red SOUL loses their trait, their reaction is a bit… overwhelming.”

“So tearing out their SOUL is normal?” You asked, horrified as he nodded. “Oh god, Chara and Frisk have Red SOULS. Don’t tell me they-.”

“Are losing their Determination too?” He finished, tone muted. “Unfortunately. So far, we have five SOULless running around the Multiverse, but I’m sure by the time we finish here, the number will most likely be doubled.”

“What’s causing this? Some… some type of glitch in the matrix bullshit?” He had a confused look and you mentally winced. “It’s, uh, a popular reference in my world. Something’s wrong with the multiverse, and it’s affecting everyone instead of just the glitched area.”

“Yes, that exactly.” Ralsei agreed. “Susie and I are able to keep Kris in line, but… There are others who can’t keep their humans together. Our sister world, for one, as well as the other branches from it.”

“You said five right now.” You started. “Including Kris, that would make four Undertale based worlds. Are they Tale, Fell, Swap and Swapfell?” At the sorcerer Prince’s slow nod, you let out a groan and pressed your hands to your eyes, feeling the pressure in your head almost double. “I go where I’m needed,” you mumbled. “Which one? Which one is in the most danger?”

“Fell.” the Prince’s tone was heartbreaking. “Papyrus and Sans there -- Red and Edge, they know about all the resets. They were the ones who watched Frisk rip out their SOUL and throw it off a cliff somewhere in Snowdin. They’ve been trying to reel them in, but without their SOUL…”

“It’s been pure Genocide cycle after cycle.” you finished mutely. “That has to be killing their hope.”

“Red is close to Falling Down? I think that’s what they called it anyways. All I know is that it’s not good, whatever it means.” You knew what it meant, and as you looked at the Prince in horror, his eyes widened. “Y/N, you’re fading!”

“I’m here though…?” You mumbled.

“No, you’re actually fading!” Blinking, you looked down and blanched when you realized you could see through yourself. “Please, be safe Y/N! I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’ll be fine Ralsei.” you told him, forcing a smile on your face as it felt like knives were stabbing you all over. “Take care of yourself, ok? I’ll see you soon, I promise.”


	2. UNDERFELL - Fact Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Snowdin and find out things are far worse than you feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said I would wait until NaNoWriMo to do a mass posting, but Edge and Red have been tormenting me to get their chapters up, lmao.
> 
> Thank you all who commented, left a kudos or even just read chapter 1! It means a lot to hear that you guys like this <3

It was bitter cold when you opened your eyes, and as you squinted through the flurries, you could see two skeletons arguing just past the treeline.  _ Red and Edge _ , you thought, slowly standing and grimacing at the feeling of wet shoes. As you staggered your way towards them, you saw a familiar red and black sweater making their way towards the two.  _ Frisk… I don’t know what happened to you; what caused you to lose determination, but I promise… I’ll help you... _

You ducked behind a bush, breath catching as they seemed to stare right at you for a moment before continuing onward, pushing past the skeletons, who made no effort on stopping them. In fact, Red looked ready to kneel over. Slowly walking out of the bushes, you were quickly met by bones. “H-hi, I’m Y/N. I’m here t-to help with-,”

“gettin’ frisk’s soul back in ‘em,” Red finished, sounding glum as the wall of bones fell. “we know.”

“You… know?” You repeated. “Did Ralsei talk to you?” Your first clue should’ve been the fact that Edge,  _ Edge _ , hesitated.

“YES, HUMAN.” And, wow, you knew he came off as a bit harsh, but there was a certain bite that had your brows furrowing. “WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT  _ ME _ ? FRISK’S DETERMINATION MUST BE FOUND.”

“What do you guys want me to do, let you guys fight them while I look?” You snorted. “The kid, what, has boxing gloves on? I’m pretty sure at this point, I can take a few more hits than you can.”

“not possible.” Red’s tone had you blinking and narrowing your eyes at him, taking note on how, well…  _ pale _ his bones were, compared to some of the drawings you had seen before.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” you said,  _ really _ wishing they’d correct you. “But this isn’t the first time we met, is it? I’ve been here for god knows how many resets, and I don’t remember a thing about them?” It’s true, what everyone says about silence.

It’s rather deafening.

“Well shit,” you mumbled. “This is going to get rough.” Red let out a bark of laughter at this as you turned to look towards the cliffs that faced South. The brothers began to move east, towards Snowdin, and you trailed after them, the silence thick. You had an inkling in the previous runs you asked questions, but with this new news… but was it really new news, if you had asked the same question with each reset? You had asked if you should be the one in Papyrus’s place, but had you ever asked what cliff the child had been at? Looking at their hunched figures, you assumed no. “Which cliff?”

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Edge demanded, whirling around.

“Which cliff was it that Frisk threw their soul off of?”

You could see Red’s eye sockets narrow, the lights dimming a little. “that… why should it matter? they need new DT.”

“They need a soul to house the DT otherwise they’ll end up like Flowey,” you corrected before blinking and frowning. “Ah… where  _ is _ Flowey?”

“went ahead to evacuate the towns,” Red shrugged. “what do you know about that flower?”

You bit your lip and drummed your fingers on your arm, unsure of what to say. Do you tell them he was once their prince, or do you just simply say he’s soulless as well? “It doesn’t matter,” you ended up mumbling. “Just… which cliff were they at?”

“DOGARESSA AND DOGAMY’S STATION,” Edge answered. “SANS, TAKE THEM THERE.”

“you sure ‘bout that boss?” you watched the two brothers uneasily, heart sinking slightly as you realized what was about to happen. With no one in the Snowdin area, Frisk would just progress straight to Papyrus’s fight… where Papyrus would be unable to properly fight the human due to their lack of a soul.

Holy shit.

No wonder Red was close to falling.

“you done thinkin’?” Jumping, you turned to Red, who looked like he knew  _ exactly _ what you were thinking… when you went to ask about it, you snapped your mouth shut and instead moved towards where the Dog Marriage set their stations up at. “what, no questions? You were a chatterbox las’ time.”

“Yeah, well, I just realized something pretty fucking grim and we need to get to the Dog Marriage zone, like, yesterday.” you mumbled, doing your best to not let his gaze affect you as he shrugged and began walking the  _ opposite _ way. “Really Sans? You’re going to take a  _ shortcut _ while leaving me to walk?”

“eh, no skin off my bones. everyone is gone by now anyways,” he shrugged, and you scowled a bit at his pun, glaring at him as he disappeared back the way you had just came from before turning around and shuddering. You were going to have to trudge through god knows how much Monster Dust to reach that area, and the worst part was, you  _ knew _ what dust looked like compared to snow.

Taking a deep breath, you took a step forward, and then another, keeping your gaze firmly ahead as your hands twitched at the sight of the spots of grey against pure white, and the further you walked, the less the spots became apparent. ‘ _ Hopefully they grew brains and started fleeing _ ,’ you thought, knowing deep in your mind that this was  _ Underfell _ , where you never run from a fight.

* * *

It was taking you longer than you thought, getting to the Dog Marriage Lookout. It seemed what only took three minutes in game took closer to 30, and even that was a loose estimation as the second you took your phone out, it had tried to explode your arm off. Faintly, you could recall everyone wondering why no one in Harry Potter used modern technology, and you felt like you just found out the hard way.

About the only good thing was the Fell version of AD following you for a little bit, tail wagging as you hesitantly glanced down to smile at him. “Hello… Toby.” At the rather human name, the dog stopped panting happily and looked at you a bit too seriously. “Yeah, I know I’m not supposed to know that you’re technically the… the furry version of one of Undertale’s creators, but, like… doesn’t it get annoying, being called the Annoying Dog after a while? You helped create this world, you could literally be worshipped as a  _ god _ , but instead you, just… mess around with the Skelebros and fuck up Papyrus’s special attack.”

At this, the little dog let out a yip and resumed panting, once again falling in step with you.

“Ok, fair,” you mumbled, as if understanding him. “It  _ is _ really funny and I’d totally mess with them too if I was given the chance…” pausing, you blinked and glanced down at the little dog, who glanced up at you, tongue rolling out the side of his mouth. “I’m talking to a dog. I mean, you’re a monster-dog, but…  _ a dog _ …” AD let out another yip and bounced ahead in such a way you quickly lost him among the trees.

Something told you that the Annoying Dog decided you were his new favorite person, and that  _ wasn’t _ a good thing.

* * *

Coming up to the clearing just before the bridge, a tremor of fear raced down your spine as you glanced at the indented area before looking around for that familiar black jacket. When it became apparent he either 1) wasn’t there yet or 2) with Edge further up the path, you grimaced and picked up a stick. Chucking it with all of your might, it felt like all of your hopes and dreams came crashing down as it became immediately charred with a blinding flash of light.

“Fucking hell,” you mumbled, going to one end of the maze and throwing another stick. Like the one before it, it turned to ash in a matter of seconds. Your chest began to tighten as you threw either rocks or sticks at the maze, squeezing your heart more and more as the entrance and path out refused to become apparent.

Finally, you fell to your knees and looked ahead at the seemingly empty clearing.

Staring at the electric maze with no guide in sight filled you with  _ desperation _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure of when Chapter 3 will be all properly sorted. Due to my writing style, all of the chapters are so deeply connected to one another, if I make a change in chapter 20, chapter 3 might have to change to compensate. It's weird, but it's a quality over quantity thing I ensure (for the most part).
> 
> Please, leave a comment telling me what you think! (Constructive criticism is welcome as well!)


	3. Underfell - Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't remember Loads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capter 3, cause I'm going on vacay and I don't know when I'll be able to upload next!

_ Staring at the electric maze with no guide in sight filled you with  _ **_desperation._ **

* * *

 

Swallowing thickly, you looked back towards the edge, an idea forming in your head. Slowly, you stood, knees trembling as you shuffled down and peered over the edge. ‘ _ if I can catch myself on that ledge right there I can shimmy-slide across _ ,’ you thought, biting your lip nervously. You were never the best at climbing, and even the thought of trying to stop yourself from plummeting hundreds of feet sent your stomach twisting and head spinning.

But still, you had to get Frisk’s soul, and you had to do it soon.

Gritting your teeth, you swung your legs over, unable to stop your scream as you scrambled for a good fitting and ended up losing your grip. Thankfully, you were able to catch yourself on the ledge you had been eyeing, though by the way your fingers and shoulders felt, you couldn’t linger for long.

And so you moved, arms trembling as you edged you way around the maze, scrambling for a grip on the snow once you were past the invisible walls. Panting in exhaustion, you looked up to see AD in front of you with a remote that held two buttons, a green and a red. "Thanks for that," you grumbled, taking it when it was offered and hitting the red button, hearing the buzz of the maze turn off. AD let out a bark, licked your right cheek and darted off straight off the edge. “And there he go,” standing up, you set the remote on a nearby rock before wandering over the bridge, painfully noting the ‘cream stand and slowly melting snowball. You really didn’t want to notice the grey pile of dust beside the stand.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you reached the two stands, where Red was leaning up against them. “‘bout time,” he grumbled, making you huff.

“Well excuse me,” you bit back. “But  _ someone _ left the maze on with no way to get through!” Red blinked at this before disappearing only to reappear a second later.

“how did you get past it?”

“I… climbed down and around?” you offered, noticing the red sweat going down his skull. “I died there before, didn’t I?” he seemed to deflate, and you huffed. “Whatever. It’s this cliff, right?” As you walked towards the east edge, you could hear…  _ crying? _ Peering over the edge, you felt yourself lock up at the sight of an auburn haired child, a permanent blush on their cheeks as they curled around a familiar, cartoon looking red heart… 

Which was stuck in a sideways growing tree quite a few feet down the cliff face.

“Sans, I found it!” You called over your shoulder, and when you turned back down, you saw red eyes widen and the child reached out…

* * *

“how did you get past-?” Red cut himself off with a swear and looked around. You blinked in confusion and tilted your head.

“Is something wrong?” You asked, and his red glaze snapped to you in an instant. “S-Sans?”

“a load happened,” he answered, grabbing your arm and dragging you over to the edge before peering over. “i don’t see anything, damnit.” Curiously, you looked over, breath hitching as you saw wide red eyes and a green and yellow sweater. “what? what is it?”

“I…” trailing off, your gaze wandered to what was cupped in their hands and felt like crying in relief. “I see it! It’s right there, in that tree with-!” You cut yourself off as the… ghost (child? demon? You weren’t exactly sure at this point) frantically shook their head. “That one, right there.”

“i see nothing,” he informed you. “Looks like we’re doing this the hard way. sorry ‘bout this kid.”

“Wait, what? Sorry about wh-?” you felt heavy and then, suddenly, you were floating. “S-Sans, I don’t like this idea!” You yelped, hovering in front of the skeleton, who grinned widely.

“relax. it probably won’t hurt… much.”

Before you could protest, you were shot backwards and then downwards, screaming as the magic holding you down let you go just in time to hit the tree…

* * *

“how did you-?  _ damint! _ ” You jumped at Red’s growl before you were suddenly lifted up by magic. Was this what true fear felt like? You wouldn’t be surprised if it was, you mused, unable to do anything as Red stormed over to the edge without a word.

“Sans, b-buddy, pal, please don’t yeet me off the cliff,” you said, a bit nervously.

“it won’t hurt,” he grunted before flicking his left hand, sending you flying down towards…

‘ _ What the fuck?! _ ’ you thought, eyes going wide as you suddenly stopped an inch before you kissed the tree bark, the magic holding you letting go a second later. “WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ SANS?!” You screamed, glaring up at him.

“just get the soul already!” he snapped back, making you huff before eyeing the ghost in front of you.

“ _ You can help Frisk get their soul back? _ ” they asked, making you nod. “ _ You… you won’t try to make me leave, will you? I-I swear, I’ve done nothing wrong! _ ”

“I…” you took a deep look at their worried and fearful expression. “I promise. I just want to stop the genocide. Red and Edge, er,  _ Sans and Papyrus _ , they aren’t doing so hot.”

“ _ Frisk is going to load soon, _ ” they murmured, making you grimace.

“Chara… I don’t remember the loads or resets. Is there any way you could… any way you could try to help us get the SOUL to Frisk? Maybe meet us halfway or-?”

* * *

“how did y-?” Red suddenly stopped talking and sagged, looking utterly defeated.

“Sans?” You asked, eyes widening. When he didn’t answer, you rushed towards him, gently grasping his shoulders. “Sans, what’s wrong?!”

“ _ H-hey, h-human! _ ” Turning towards the voice, your breath hitched as you saw Chara hold out a faded red soul, a sad, but determined smile on their face. “ _ You might not remember, but you asked for help, so help I’ll give. We need determination, hope and love. _ ”

“Sans,” you whispered, letting go and moving forward, gently cupping the soul. “Sans, I have the soul!”

“but it was in the tree,” he grumbled in confusion, looking at your hands in confusion. “how’s come i don’t see anything?”

“I think… they’re out of hope and determination. It should be broken by now, but because they ripped it out…” You kept glancing at Chara, who seemed relieved that you weren't ratting them out.

You had a feeling it was because Red blamed them for the first apparent Genocide route, but without their soup, it was glaringly obvious that it was Frisk's doing. "m'kay, so how do we get that?" He asked, making you grimace.

"We have to go to the True Lab."

* * *

"what is the true lab?" You blinked at Red's question and  _ swore _ he was going to ask something else.

"It's where Alphys experimented on Monster souls. She has determination there, and there's something powering the lab that needs to be released." You could recall the fan theories going on about how the lab was powered with a determined soup, but it wasn't just any soul: it was  _ Chara's _ soul.

"what the shit," Red looked at you, shocked and void of any eyelights. "why?"

"Originally? To help those who fell down, but as she grew more twisted, it was to see how much a monster could take before they…  _ melted _ , for lack of a better word. As far as I know, there's 3 or 4 amalgamates down there, and they can't be killed."

* * *

"that's fucked up," Red's murmur made you blinked and tilt your head, glancing down at the red soul and ghost child in shock. "we're going to the true lab."

"You know about it?" You asked in surprise, to which he let out a jaded chuckle.

"you just told me," his answer puzzled you, and you risked a glance at Chara, who mouthed 'load'.

Ah, ok, that is a problem… but why were you loading so much?

"Why are so many loads happening?" You asked, making Red shudder, the answer chilling you right down to your soul.

" _ Frisk likes to go back and kill more than once. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yo, come bug me on my tumblr blog!](https://omsrandom.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~! Let me know what you think?
> 
> Chapters will be updated randomly, preferably once all the defining loose ties have been taken care of.


End file.
